Untitled Happiness
by Rhapsodist
Summary: GregSara. An average day at the lab turns into a sweet memory for Grissom. My first story so please tell me what you think!


"Bug Guy! Bug Guy! Bug Guy!" Grissom looked up as the excited toddler waddled into his office with one hand in her mouth and another clutching a well-worn blanket tightly to her chest. She was precious to say the least and the entire CSI crew adored her. As the daughter of two of the graveyard shift's favorite investigator's Charlotte Sanders was Sara and Greg's pride and joy.

"Why, hello Charlie. Um, where are your parents?" Grissom was always uncomfortable around small children or ANY children for that matter and even this sweet little innocent made him uneasy.

"They is working Bug Guy and they said I should har…har-ask you!" She replied with a big grin and a giggle as her deep red pig tails bounced excitedly along with her as she jumped up and down on Grissom's couch. It was quite the surprise to both parents when the little baby girl was born with a set of wavy red hair, but any rumors of Greg NOT being the father were soon laid to rest as both Sara's brother and Greg's mother both had similar shades of red hair. The child was a little angel with her big brown eyes and dimpled smile and Grissom had a feeling the child would be breaking quite a few hearts in the years to come.

"First, they _are_ working and I think you mean _harass_." Grissom replied with a little smirk. It was probably Greg who sent her here with the instructions to bother him. They weren't working on many major cases right now and the Sanders couple knew Gil wouldn't mind too much. Even HE wasn't so much of a workaholic to pass up a cute little distraction like Charlie over paperwork.

"Yes! Daddy said I should and then he gave me a M&M and then Mommy hit him and then they started arguing but daddy won because he made her be quiet because he put his mouth over hers and then she got the funny look and it made me laugh but then I remembered what daddy said and I came right here to see you because I didn't want daddy to take my treat away so that's how I got here." By the time she finished she was completely out of breath and had collapsed onto the sofa panting like an overheated puppy. Grissom merely smiled at her as she continued to ramble on about all the other things going on the in her fascinating three-year-old life. Thinking back to Sara and Greg, he remembered being quite surprised when he found out they were dating. Granted he did catch them making out in the locker room, what could have been more surprising? What was more surprising was that it wasn't Sara that finally caved under Greg's constant requests for a simple coffee date, but the opposite. Apparently Sara had just shown up at Greg's apartment one night and jumped him. Not that Grissom had asked for the details. He had overheard Sara and Nick talking later that day after Sara and Greg's dating status had been fully circulated throughout the entire lab. Now, four years later they were married with one kid and another on the way. Charlie's ramblings soon invaded upon his thoughts.

"-and then Mommy took Mr. Giggles away cuz I didn't want to take my bath and then she told Daddy that I couldn't have him back until I was being good again, but when Daddy took me to the bathroom I saw him grab Mr. Giggles and stick him under his shirt for me and I knew that he wasn't really mad at me. He even gave me a bubble bath! Have you ever had a bubble bath Mr. Bug Buy?"

Questions could often be heard coming out of the child's mouth and Grissom wouldn't be surprised if she ended up a detective or CSI like her parents. Her curiosity, though sometimes leading to trouble, was truly endearing when she asked such innocent things like she was now.

"No my little Ladybug I can't say that I have…"Charlie giggle at the nickname as Gil answered while trying to smother his grin. If anyone could get him to smile it was this little moppet who was back to jumping on the couch. "Careful Charlie, you're mom would kill me if you fell and got hurt."

"No. Mommy doesn't like people who kill. She told me. That's why she works here!" She continued to bounce a few more times and then flopped backed down when Grissom gave her a _look_. "Okilly-Dokilly, (that's what my Daddy says) I have to go find Auntie Catherine now. She said she would find me some hot chocolate but then I have to go right to bed even though I already slept a lot earlier and Mommy and Daddy have to work late ALL the time and-" "Charlotte? Where are you honey?" Charlie made a face at the name but obediently called out to her mother that she was with the 'Bug Guy.'

"Sweetheart I told you not to call Uncle Gil that. Just because that's what your father told you his name is doesn't mean that it's true. He was just teasing."

"It's fine Sara. Besides, she's my little Ladybug." Sara hid a smirk as she hoisted her child onto her hip, avoiding her protruding stomach. Charlie quickly latched onto her mother and buried her face in Sara's neck, obviously very tired from staying up so late.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on her. After Greg told me he sent her over here I came as quickly as I could to relieve you. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"No inconvenience, this time. Just make sure she doesn't make this her new playhouse, this is a place of business, not a day or night care."

"Of course Gil, it's just the babysitter cancelled on really short notice and we called in to make sure things weren't too busy. Anyway, this Friday is my last day before I go on leave so we won't be needing a sitter after tomorrow."

"Good Luck. Make sure Greg gives us all a call when the baby's born, I'd like to be there this time a new Sanders enters the world." Grissom said this with a bit of bitterness as he had missed Charlie's birth due to a court date and had been quite put out by it.

"Shift's over in less than an hour and I'm not working a case so would you mind if we just skipped out early?"

"Not at all Sara. Get your rest and don't overexert yourself."

"_Yes Dad._" Grissom watched as Sara walked out the door with her now sleeping child in her arms. It was amazing that Greg brought out in Sara. She was still very professional at work, and sometimes a little emotionally affected, but she seemed…happier. Not just happier, content. Sara was a woman who had always been working toward something even she couldn't see, but now it seemed that she had found it. He was very happy for her. And Greg as well. If there was any amount of change in the couple's personalities it was Greg's. He had grown up, in a sense. He was still fun loving and occasionally down right goofy, but he was much more serious than Gil ever remembered him being. Yes, he was happy for them.It wasn't a specific kind of happiness, not exstatic nor contentment, but a kind of untitled happiness.


End file.
